Turbomachine, and in particular that of an aircraft, includes at least one annular flow path extending longitudinally in which an aerodynamic air flow can circulate. The air flow travels upstream to downstream and passes, in succession, through a compressor unit, a combustion chamber and the turbomachine turbine unit. The terms “upstream” and “downstream” are defined in relation to the direction in which gases travel through the turbomachine. The compressor unit includes one or several compressor stages, and the turbine unit includes one or several turbine stages. The compressor and turbine stages each feature several rows of stationary blades and rotating blades. Stationary blades, also known as distributors or rectifiers, direct the air flow towards the rotating blades. The rotating blades exchange the flow energy with a rotating shaft coaxial to the longitudinal axis. Each blade features a vane that extends radially from a head end to a foot end, and that includes an upstream leading edge, and a downstream trailing edge. Opposite intrados and extrados surfaces extend between the leading and trailing edges.
Turbomachine undergoes multiple tests and trials designed, on one hand, to validate and check its proper functioning and, on the other, its capacity to maintain its integrity and performance level. During these tests and trials, a measuring device is used to measure specific aerodynamic flow parameters, such as pressure and/or temperature and/or gyration. The airflow features different characteristics in different areas of the flow path, for example in the central area of the flow path and along the walls of the flow path. There are several types of measuring devices designed to measure one or several flow parameters. These measuring devices are generally known as measuring combs. However, the implementation of traditional and intrusive measuring devices entails integration constraints owing to the size and mechanical strength of certain turbomachine parts, excessive perturbation and the aerodynamic function of the instrumented part, or to excessive mechanical stress on the measuring device.
With regard to the measuring of flow parameters in the turbomachine blade vanes environment, it is customary to equip the leading edge of the vanes with information collection elements that are attached or brazed in a similarly-shaped orifice located on the leading edge of the vane. The information collection elements are connected to routing elements of the collected information, which is routed in or through the vane. Such an instrumented vane is described in document FR3012169. However, this solution requires in-depth modifications of the vane. In particular, in the case of a cooled vane and/or a vane designed to circulate cooling air to other components, the information transfer elements disrupts the cooling of the vane walls by forcing the modification or the removal of sleeves and/or the cooling air path by obstructing the air routing circuit. Furthermore, this solution is complex, costly and hard to reconcile with engine development schedules.